


A Broken Dream

by Aceofstars16



Series: Hera Adoption AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Minor death, Other, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: The third fic of my "Hera  adopts Ezra AU" and the last one I have written so far. This fic deals with Ezra's parents, as things work out a little differently than in canon. Though...it's still sad...





	A Broken Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/161191129098/a-broken-dream)

One blast. Then another. Ezra felt both of them hit his chest, a pain that wasn’t physical but still hurt far more than it should. He stood there, frozen as he saw the shocked look on their faces. His mom looked at him for a moment and tried for a smile. Then she fell, followed by his dad. Both gone in a matter of seconds.

The battle raged around Ezra, but he didn’t hear any of it. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of his parents. They had been right there, alive. He had seen them, spoken to them. Moments away from freedom, from having them back in his life again. And now they were dead.

All the days of hoping, of praying that he would see them again, that they would be a family again – gone. That hope was stripped away and all that was left was a raging hole.

Then an officer caught Ezra’s eye. Even from this distance, he could make out a smug smile and the blaster in his hand.

The shock that had trapped Ezra melted as anger overtook him. Anger he had never felt before. He zeroed in on the officer and gripped his lightsaber. That man would pay, they would all pay!

Charging forward, Ezra blocked and deflected any attacks. No one was going to stop him from avenging his parents, from taking away their lived just as they had taken away his parents.

But then something stopped him. An invisible force took his lightsaber and stopped him in his tracks, followed by strong arms gripping him.

Ezra tried to fight them, to push them away. Nothing was going to stop him from getting rid of these horrible people.

A voice spoke in his ear, but Ezra ignored it and fought all the more, fighting with all that he could, but despite his efforts, the arms remained and started dragging him away.

“LET ME GO!” Ezra screamed over and over again even as he was pulled further and further away from his parents and the vile people who had killed them.

It wasn’t until the door closed, that Ezra realized he was aboard the Ghost. And that realization made him freeze. They were leaving. They were leaving without his parents.

The grip around him lessened and Ezra quickly spun around and saw Kanan standing there, his hand held out in a calming manner.

“Ezra, I’m so-”

“Don’t you dare say you are sorry! Those sleemos deserved to die! They don’t deserve to be out there right now! They killed my parents!”

“Ezra, revenge is not the-”

“I don’t care about the Jedi way!” Ezra screamed. “I just wanted my family back and now they are gone!”

“Ezra I know you are hurting-”

“You don’t know anything!” Ezra spat as he climbed up the ladder and ran into his room.

As the door closed, Ezra slammed the metal. Pain coursed through his hand, but it didn’t compare to the hole in his chest. His legs gave way and only as he collapsed to the floor did he realize tears were streaming down his face. And as the reality of it all slammed into him, sobs overtook him, loosening his clenched teeth and washing over the anger with a cold sadness that gripped every part of his body as he broke.

That’s were Hera found him. He didn’t know when she came in, but as soon as he saw her crouching down next to him, he flung himself at her.

“Hera…they…they-”

“Shhh, I know, Ezra, I know,” she said quietly, pulling him close and running a hand through his hair.

The tears that had calmed down welled back up in Ezra’s chest and he gripped Hera harder as the events of the day replayed in his mind. His parent’s death played over and over again in his mind, only making the pain worse. If he was alone, Ezra didn’t know if he could’ve bared it. His word had shattered all over again, but he wasn’t alone. Hera was there, and if Hera was still there, maybe, just maybe, Ezra could make it through this nightmare.


End file.
